


Winklespots

by Rosella1356



Series: Pride Writeblr Event 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, prejudices, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356
Summary: Pansy offered up Harry Potter when she was a child at the battle of Hogwarts, and the world has never let her forget that she almost led to them all suffering until the end of eternity. That is until Luna realizes what's happening and chooses to fight for Pansy.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Pride Writeblr Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801411
Kudos: 20





	Winklespots

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second prompt for the Writeblr pride event. Today's color is orange and the prompt was healing.

Pansy’s only saving grace at this point is that her family had enough money saved away that she doesn’t have to get a job. Because no one would look at her for more than a moment, or if they were willing to meet her eyes, they’d start screaming at her. 

It wasn’t like her statement was unreasonable. There was Harry Potter standing in front of them while a madman known for torturing people into insanity was demanding him. The logical and survivalist instinct should be to throw him to the wolves and run like hell. Apparently, that’s not what Pansy was supposed to do. She was supposed to prove that she was a better person than her parents by fighting against an army as a child. Because apparently staying on the side of the good guys wasn’t enough to prove the point. Saving the children, and as many others as she could wasn’t enough. 

She almost regrets her words that day because Harry Potter managed to kill the psychopath her parents helped gain power. But, then she recalls that she couldn’t have known that he had a shot. No one had told her there was some prophecy that gave him a chance. How in the bloody hell was she supposed to know that this was an option? Why does half the world spit on her as she walks just because she made the logical choice?

Draco still talks to her at times. Granted, he got forgiven for actually having that damn tattoo put on him. Because his mother was willing to lie to the damn Dark Lord, because he managed to help Potter find a single horcrux, because he suffered enough. Not, like she had of course. No, Draco Malfoy got forgiven because the world thought that they made the right choice at the end of the war. No one cares for the people who didn’t look like they made the right choice at the Battle of Hogwarts. 

Blaise ran away. He didn’t look back either. He went to France or Italy or China or Thailand. No one really knows where he settled, but they all know that he took one look at what was left of wizarding Britain and ran. He didn’t turn on the good guys during the battle, and he didn’t hurt any of the bad guys. He’d be labeled a coward, so he didn’t leave them enough time to call him one. 

Daphne got everything that she ever wanted. She got a fancy husband with a fancy name. She didn’t call out Harry Potter, and she stood at the Battle of Hogwarts. Because she didn’t say the words that everyone were thinking, she gets the life that they both always wanted. 

Pansy gets the damn anger every second of every day. That’s all she gets. She can’t buy a drink in a bar without someone trying to curse her. Never with the unforgivables, because those were unforgivable. But, they got creative each day that she was still standing. How dare they? She can’t even defend herself, because the last time she did, she got arrested. The only reason she was released is because Harry Potter was there at the office that day and told the auror in charge that he couldn’t just arrest people without the other wizard pressing charges. Not because she was innocent, but because they didn’t follow the proper paperwork trail. That really boosted her confidence. 

Still, every single year they hold a memorial for the battle of Hogwarts. Pansy drags herself every single year. Because the kids that died that day were known by her. They deserve to know that they still haunt her dreams. They deserve to know that they died way too soon, and that if she could have taken their spot that she would have. 

A hand lands on her arm, and Pansy prepares to be hurting. She’s always hurting these days. And, showing up here required a level of courage most thought impossible of her, yet they didn’t ask questions. 

“The winklespots cling to you. It’s been five years, you should let them go,” Luna states. Her voice cool and calm. As if her words made any sense at all, yet Pansy doesn’t yank her arm away or say anything. This is the first time that anyone has touched her without anger in years. 

Luna tilts her head as Pansy remains silent. A hidden question is behind her eyes, but Pansy no longer has enough energy or enough smarts to try to piece together what that question is. “You’re tired.”

“No hidden riddles, Luna Lovegood.” The words sound dull in her mouth as if she’s trying them on for size. She doesn’t know what words Luna could be looking for. If she’s hoping for a real apology, then she’ll get the same silence that everyone else does. Pansy has learned that even if she did regret the things that she did, none of it would ever matter in a way that was real. 

“Not for you, not tonight.” Luna moves so her arm is now bracketed around Pansy’s in a mockery of the proper way to escort women that the noblemen used to do for her as they tried to curry favor. “Will you allow me to lead you?”

Pansy nods, because what else would she do tonight. Wait for the next person who decides to try to torture her into admitting that she belongs in a cell. 

Luna drags them both off into the direction of the heroes, and for the first time in years, Pansy feels proper fear. If anyone could break her it would be them. 

Hermione steps up long before they actually hit the gathering. Her eyes take in Pansy with a dim pity shining in her eyes. “Today is hard for us all, Parkinson. I carry some extra potions for tonight. Do you need one?”

Pansy blinks, and she can’t quite understand the question. She can’t process any of this. She’s supposed to be at the bottom of the lake. She’s supposed to be getting injured and cursed just like every other day. “What?”

Hermione reaches forward and tilts Pansy’s face towards her. Almost searching for some hidden clue. “Luna?”

“Winklespots.”

Hermione snorts. “You ever going to tell me what you mean?”

Luna smiles bright and full, and Pansy leans into the hold that Luna still holds on her. “If you were meant to understand what they meant, you would know.”

Pansy meets Hermione Granger’s eyes, and she inclines her head. “If you want your revenge, can you wait for a different night? One where Luna isn’t standing next to me.”

“Revenge. What revenge, Parkinson? We’re not children anymore, and you haven’t done much to me regardless.”

“Everyone takes it out on me. They spit on me when I walk out the door. They make sure that I know that I am a deatheater supporter even though I was never marked. They make sure I can’t buy groceries without getting cursed, or that I manage to find every rotten piece of fruit. They don’t let me forget this night, when I did the unforgivable.”

Hermione’s eyes flash with an unrecognizable glare. “Luna?”

“Winklespots. Why I wrapped her up in my arms? No one will touch her, if she’s on my arm. Or yours, or Harry’s. Maybe even Neville’s would do. Because they won’t risk making us angry. They know better.”

Hermione licks her lips. “They’ll learn that they’ve already made me angry. May I have permission to refer to you by your first name?”

“Of course,” Pansy replies. The old rules of curtesy take over before she can even think about what they’d do if they learned she was familiar with one of the actual saviors.

Luna takes off again and leads her to the rest of the group.

Ron stares at her for a long moment. “I suppose you no longer think we should hand over Harry Potter,” he offers. 

“Not since the day I said it. Not since he won. Before he won, before he did the impossible, it was our best bet of getting out alive, and I didn’t want to join the dead on the floor.”

“Duh,” Ron says. 

Luna gives him a look of such discontent that he flinches behind it. “She has winklespots. Hermione is on it. You should be nicer.”

Harry glances over at her. “I was surprised when you got dragged in for attacking someone. You never struck me as the type of person who would attack in broad daylight.”

“The auror had me in cuffs before I could speak. No one spoke up about the way the man that I attacked, threw the first punch. No one ever asks and no one ever stands up. Don’t worry about it, Potter. You managed to make sure they didn’t get rid of me in a dark hole.”

“Winklespots. Forgot that one again, didn’t I? No matter, I’ll go help Hermione.”

Luna smiles as she leads Pansy into an abandoned classroom. “None of this was your fault. None of this was unreasonable of you. The fact that the world thinks so, reflects on them not you.”

Pansy laughs. The sound dry and bitter in her mouth. This was all just a cruel joke. In the morning when the world was back to normal it would hurt more because she knew that it could be different. She had to give credit to whoever slipped something in her drink. This was ingenious and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Well. She could probably stop relying on the little bits of happiness that it causes, but she’s never been strong enough for that. She’s always been the one to curl up into a ball with a glimpse of comfort. 

Luna shakes her head. “More winklespots. What has the world done to you?”

“Nothing that wasn’t done before.”

Luna reaches out and cups Pansy’s face. “This is how they create more dark lords. Not by sweeping history under the rugs, although that hurts them. Not by ripping out the weed, that helps although not enough. No, they create dark lords with winklespots that cause everyone to know just how shady everyone else is.”

“I won’t become a dark lord,” Pansy bites out. She can’t believe that she still has to explain that to other people.

“Too close to a riddle. I am sorry. Not you that would become a dark lord, I would. Watching people you care for waste away because of the winklespots. That’s how you create them.”

Pansy closes her eyes. To battle off the feeling of warmth spreading in her. She can’t handle losing all of this in the morning, she might even cry. 

Luna leans forward to close the distance between them. Her lips brush against Pansy’s in a light kiss. “Come home with me, Pansy. I will make sure that no one else can hurt you tonight or in the morning. Not until both Harry and Hermione tell me it is safe.”

Pansy allows Luna to take her home. Her fingers run across her lips where Luna had brushed hers against them. She couldn’t believe that this was real. None of this made any sense at all. Still, she falls asleep on Luna’s couch, certain that in the morning she’ll be back in her own bed, ready to deal with the hell that is the rest of the world. 

Instead, she wakes up to find Luna staring at her. For the first time since the war ended, Pansy can claim that a small part of her is healed. The part that allowed them to blame her when she kenw that it wasn’t on her that all of the bad things happened. 

Luna grins over at her. “Don’t worry, we have the rest of the future to figure out our relationship. For today, I am just happy that there are a little less winklespots following you about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does Luna see the prejudices of the world as tiny little moth creatures that cling to people's skin? Yes. Because that idea struck with me and I decided to go with it. Also Winklespots is a completely random decision on what to call those little moth like creatures.


End file.
